Quiet Moments
by Cap10
Summary: Picking up the pieces. How the scientists react. One Shot. Spoilers for Sunday.


"_Every single life Carson saved is a monument to him." Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Sunday._

-----------------------------------------------

The science staff had an impromptu meeting. The department was a mess and things needed to get done as hard as it was on people.

"Okay people, let's get started." Dr. Bec Thomason, head of the Hydrology, Oceanography, and Geology Team-HOG Team, stood up at the front of the table. "I know Mckay's on earth right now. I know," her voice choked, but she steadied herself "I know that Beckett isn't here, but we have lost our own before." She glanced at Eaton, the only other member of the original senior staff in the room. Thirteen of the seven members of the original senior staff were gone, most of them dead. If you looked at the stats it was more dangerous to be in the senior staff then any other job, but no one in the room were going to admit that. "We didn't stop then, we kept working. Even when it was hard we kept on working because we, we knew we needed to. They gave there lives in the fight to save others, we must continue to live to fulfill their mission." Bec was about to break down in tears. It was Dr. Katie Brown, from botany, who came to her aid.

"We all knew Beckett, but he won't want us to sit here feeling sorry for ourselves. He would want us to keep going with our life." Katie said looking at the table. There was some mumbling of agreement.

Eaton slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Ryan?" Bec said softly.

"Um, this maybe a bad idea, but I think we need to do something in Carson's memory. Wait hear me out. I know we had a ceremony in honor of those that died, but I think we need to have something different. I think we need to celebrate his monument we need to create a, well a party to celebrate the lives that have been saved. A place were we can get together tell the fallen stories, laugh and cry and live. I know we need to repair Atlantis, but we also need to learn to live with this." Eaton stopped talking, everyone was quiet. Bec stood up.

"I think we all agree with that, Ryan. I propose a vote. All those in favor of holding a ceremony to life raise their…" Everyone's hands rose. "You know that this still means that you need to get your work done?" They nodded. "Dismissed then, we will meet again tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------

"You want to host a celebration of life?" Weir said almost to herself.

"Yes, the whole science staff agreed. We feel like it would be the best way to remember, remember Carson's Monument." Dr. Thomason was standing in front of Weir both there eyes were still red.

"This will not interfere with the repairs?" Weir asked, knowing it sounded hard hearted but it need to be said. That was her job as leader of Atlantis.

"It will not interfere. We will be doing the planning when we were off shift."

"Do it." Weir looked her in the eye.

"Thank you." Bec started out of the door then turned and said over her shoulder. "We will have early next week. Mckay and Sheppard should be here after all they are probably Carson's best work of art," she gave a soft laugh, "Zelenka's injury list would prove that." Bec turned again walked out of the office, leaving Weir alone with her thoughts.

"It is true. Mckay and Sheppard nearly get themselves kill so often, Carson what are we going to do without you?"

-------------------------------------------------

Bec continued was sitting in her office. She wondered how she had been put in charge of this ceremony. After all she was just a scientist, but she couldn't say no. After all Carson had save her life so may times it made her heartache. Now that almost everyone on Atlantis knew about the ceremony they wanted to help. It seemed to make them feel better. Teyla and the Athosians offered to provide some special food; Alex volunteered to make some of the favorites of the people who died, and her own team were going to go fishing in order to catch the space trout that Beckett had been so bent on catching.

"Bec," She turned from her computer to see Katie standing in the doorway. "We would like to help."

"With what, oh. The ceremony." Katie nodded. "What would you like to do?"

"We have plants; we could take some of the plants out of the hydroponics bay to decorate."

"That would be great. The botany team will be in charge of decorating." Bec said tiredly. Katie just nodded as she headed out the door. "We will be having it the day after tomorrow when Mckay, Sheppard, and Radek get back."

"Okay." Katie gave a lonely smile.

Bec went back to typing on the computer, gave up and went to bed. Writing reports just didn't see as important anymore.

---------------------------------------------------

Weir was there to greet her people as the came home through the gate. Sheppard was flying a jumper home. Zelenka was in the co-pilots seat. She could see Ronon behind them in the window. She couldn't see Mckay or Loren and she assumed that they were in the back. She was correct when they came down the stairs they all looked hammer, but Mckay most of all. They exchanged a few words, Weir requested that they come to the celebration of life the science team had worked on. Then they left, most likely to their quarters.

--------------------------------------------------

Earlier in that morning it there was a level of industry. People were working to complete the repairs so Mckay and Zelenka would not have to worry about it. They didn't need the reminder. They also wanted to be done before the ceremony. Now that those things were complete, the food was prepared and the mess hall was decorated with plants from many of the planets they had visited. It was quiet now as people started gathering. There were only small amounts of talk about how nice the mess hall looked and how the clouds looked pretty. Some people commented on the how beautiful space trout were that had been brought back from the mainland, everyone agreed that they should be called space trout because that what Carson had insisted on calling them. Most of the people seemed a bit lost.

Up in the control room Zelenka was back in front of his computer looking at the data from Atlantis. Weir came up beside him.

"Are you going down to the ceremony?"

Radek looked up from his work. "Oh, yes. Yes I was planning on going it just a bit." Weir nodded and started to walk away.

"Radek have you seen Dr. Mckay lately?" Radek pointed to his screen there was one small dot far on the eastern pier.

"He said that he needed some time to think." Weir understood and left Radek to watch his screens. He sadly watch the lonely dot that represented his friend. Then for a moment he thought he saw two dots, after a double take he only saw Rodney's dot which slowly turned and started walking back. It was only then when Radek realized his friend would be okay, was willing to shut of his computer and go down the stairs to join his fellow scientists.

------------------------------------------------

Weir stood up in front of a large crowd of military and civilian personal.

"We all know why we have gathered here today. It is not cry but to live. We are here to remember to live. Kate Heightmeyer suggested that we do a little exercise. I would like everyone who Carson revived." Sheppard and several others stood. "Now everyone who Carson has preformed major surgery." Teyla, Bec and several others started standing up. "Those who Carson gave stitches." More raised. "Whom Carson stayed with when you were sick, whom Carson gave a check up." Everyone was standing, many with tears in there eyes. "You are Carson's monument. Carson helped improve your lives, remember and live life to the fullest. Thank you." She sat down.

----------------------------------------------------------

Twilight was falling and some people had started to drift away, but in one corner a group people were still sharing stories when Mckay wondered in the corner.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Our first meeting was a complete accident caused by the radios cutting out. That is what you get by having parts of you names so close." Bec smiled into her glass. "Hey, Mckay." Bec say Rodney in the doorway about to leave, but she waved him over. "Come and join us." He tried to make an excuse that he didn't have anything to take about.

"Sure you do." Zelenka said simply. "We are sharing how we met Carson."

"But…" Rodney stammered.

"I couldn't have been that bad." Eaton said.

"Yeah," Katie said. "It couldn't be worse then Sheppard's story."

"Hey." Sheppard said in mock offence.

"What? You yelled at him the first time you saw him."

"Well he had just about blew me up. I had right to grumpy. And it really wasn't yelling it was more venting frustration."

"Oh, really." Eaton added.

"So Rodney, how did you meet Carson?" Sheppard tried to change the subject.

"Well, um, it happened like this…" Rodney started to speak and for the first time in a while Sheppard saw Rodney smile to himself. It made if feel that even though things change, everything would be okay, eventually.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**-_I know that this was a bit rushed, but after watching Sunday I really needed to write. I thought how the rest of the scientists would react. They would kind of be on there own since the two top scientists would be on earth. The Alex reference was to Reefgirl's Alex the chef. _


End file.
